A Type of Monster
by OQuinn53
Summary: Malec one-shot, a sick!fic where Magnus learns exactly how Alec becomes when he's not feeling so good.


**A/N: Another oneshot from tumblr! This one was a prompt given to me by Savingenjolras, who wanted a sick!fic, so I gave it! **

**Disclaimer: *adjust glasses and hold up paper* Cassandra Clare has decreed that I must stop trying to still her characters, or I will be banned from reading City of heavenly Fire. *puts glasses down slowly* They are not mine. They are not mine. Theyarenotminetheyarenotminemay27thohgod.**

**Warning: Alec gets sick. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

It was another day of demon hunting and Alec was indescribably tired. He had a few injuries, but nothing an iratze couldn't handle. All he wanted to do was curl up in his mountain of blankets for a few days, but he had promised Magnus he would stop by and we wasn't going to break it.

He knew something was wrong when he stepped onto the subway. He had jerked, suddenly, thinking the train had started moving before it actually had. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, trying to keep them open. He had to stay awake just long enough to get to Magnus's apartment, then hopefully his boyfriend would have a pile of blankets he could borrow for the night.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Alec looked up from where he had been staring at the floor and tried to focus on whoever spoke. Could they see him? Had he forgotten to use a glamour?

"Uh," Alec said and blinked. It was a young woman who looked quite concerned. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you sure? You look feverish, and your wounds…" The woman said, looking down at Alec's body. He looked down, too, noticing he was still in his torn and bloodied gear.

"This, um," Alec started, not wanting to startle the woman but he was too tired to come up with a good excuse. "No, I'm fine. It's not as bad as it looks," he said and ran his hands through his hair, which he noticed had been plastered to his forehead with sweat, just like the woman had mentioned. She, thankfully, left him alone after that but he was quick to get off the train when he reached Brooklyn.

It was too many steps to Magnus's apartment, Alec decided, and once there he also decided stairs shouldn't have existed. Which was a crazy thought when he was so used to being able to just jump up them easily. Not wanting to look pathetic in front of Magnus, Alec took a deep breath before starting the hike.

It took an embarrassingly long time to reach the top, and he could barely catch his breath. This was not right. It couldn't be. He had never been this tired in his LIFE.

So he fumbled for the key Magnus had given him and put it to the lock, only to discover not only was it the wrong key, but that his hands were shaking terribly. He groaned before using his head to knock once on the door, too tired to care how Magnus saw him.

He wasn't sure how long it took for Magnus to open the door, but he knew it had been, and he knew he was able to given Magnus a weak smile before he passed out.

* * *

When he was conscious again he felt extremely warm. He could feel the weight of blankets and, with a single inhale, he knew they were Magnus's.

"Love?"

Alec blinked open his eyes, still feeling exhausted as he tried to focus. "Magnus?" he meant to say, but it came out slurred with sleep.

"Shhh," Magnus cooed as he dabbed a wet washcloth on Alec's forehead. It felt nice. "Rest."

"Mno," Alec said before blinking again, trying to focus on Magnus's face. He didn't seemed worried, which was a good sign. "What… happened?"

"Demon poisoning," Magnus explained. "It was just enough to not be noticeable. It made you sick. Don't worry, I healed you."

Alec groaned. "I feel like shit," he said bluntly, closing his eyes and curling tighter into the blankets. "Why do I feel like shit?"

"You stupid Nemphilim. You're still recovering. I might have gotten the poison out but your body still has to recover," Magnus explained. Alec felt his cool fingers against his cheek before they pushed back his bangs.

"Magic," Alec mumbled, meaning for it to be a longer question. His head was pounding and going back to sleep was starting to sound like a great idea.

"I had clients tonight. I used what I could to get the poison out but you're going to have to let the side affects run their course."

Alec peeled open one eye to look at Magnus, noticing he was in his silk pajamas. They looked soft. He weakly moved his hand towards Magnus and let it rest on his arm, meaning to hold it but deeming it too difficult. "Lay with me?"

Magnus chuckled, his cat eyes shining as he shifted so he was laying next to Alec. "I never thought I'd have to take care of a sick shadowhunter."

"Shut up," Alec groaned as he attempted tugging on Magnus's arm. "Under the covers."

"Needy, aren't we?" Magnus said, and Alec ignored. He tugged again before Magnus shook his head and did what he asked. Alec immediately snaked his arms around his boyfriend, getting as close to him as possible. He was _warm_ and comfortable. He felt Magnus's hands rub up his back before gently fiddling with his hair at the nape of his neck. "So you're a cuddler when you're sick, I see."

"Shut up," Alec mumbled against his chest, burying his head under Magnus's chin as he shivered. He immediately felt guilty when Magnus actually did stop talking. "I'm sorry," he whispered, breathing in Magnus, as if being near him would make him feel better and, oddly, it did to a certain degree.

"You're sick," Magnus said, now rubbing soothing circles on his back and shoulders. "I think you have the right to be grumpy."

"I was going to have sex with you," Alec said, then realized what he said and opened his eyes, jerking back slightly before he closed them when the room started to spin. He groaned. "I didn't mean that. Ignore that. I'm tired."

"And sick," Magnus said, as if reminding him of that particular fact. "But I can't help but be disappointed your plan didn't work out."

Alec didn't respond. He tried to, but the words died on his lips. Knowing that he wasn't contagious, and that Magnus couldn't get sick anyway, he kissed the warlock with all the energy he had. Which was hardly any, but it was enough for Magnus to kiss back, and for his hands to bunch Alec's shirt. It was soft, but heated; lazy but honest. It was a promise. And with that, Alec drifted back to sleep, his lips still touching Magnus's.

* * *

"Careful, Alexander!"

"I'm fine," Alec said as he stepped out of bed the next morning. In fact, he felt GREAT, energy racing through his veins as he stretched. He smiled warmly, but shyly at Magnus. "Thank you. You know, for taking care of me."

Magnus raised an eyebrow, amused. "You mean letting the cuddle monster in you take over? Any time."

Alec flushed. "I was not a cuddle monster."

"You would not let go of me, and clung in your sleep whenever I so much as twitched," Magnus pointed out, clearly not upset about it. "You should get sick more often."

Alec blanched at the idea. "I'd rather not." It had not been a nice feeling, by any stretch, even if it hadn't been as bad as when he was poisoned by Abbadon.

"True. It DOES take away from sexy time," Magnus said, waggling his eyebrows. Alec buried his face in his hands.

"I think I was delusional. Don't bring up anything I said," Alec said, hoping he hadn't forgotten anything more embarrassing he might have said.

"Not delusional, Darling," Magnus said cheekily. "Tired. You had no filter."

"I hardly said anything!" Alec protested quickly.

"Ah," Magnus said, touching Alec's chest with a bejeweled finger as he smirked slyly. "But you did mention a plan, hm? Do you usually plan out when we're going to have sex?"

Alec mumbled something lowly and Magnus insisted he repeated it, louder. "I don't plan," he said, his face hot. "I assume…"

Magnus hummed in agreement. They had only rare moments were Alec could stay over when neither of them were too exhausted from work, so when they weren't… Well, they took advantage of it. So Magnus hooked a finger in the collar of Alec's shirt and pulled him closer. "So let's make up for lost time, shall we?"

Never one for talking much, Alec kissed Magnus then, connecting it with the promise he had made the night before. He would definitely be late for training, but when Magnus's lips traced over his neck he couldn't find a reason to care. He let out a breathy sigh.

Maybe getting sick wasn't so bad.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it~ Let me know if you did, and I AM accepting prompts, though I won't be getting to them until summer (which is like a week away, so it'll be soon.)**

**Thanks!**

**~Annie**


End file.
